It is known to provide a stump cutting or grinding device with a cutting or grinding disc that has a plurality of blades or cutting tools positioned thereon for engaging and cutting or grinding a stump or the like after a tree has been cut down. The stump cutting or grinding devices may be mounted to a tractor and may be driven via a power takeoff from the tractor's engine, such that operation of the tractor's engine causes rotation of the cutting disc. The stump cutting or grinding disc may have a plurality of teeth disposed along a perimeter edge of the cutting disc, whereby the disc may be moved generally vertically downward or in a direction generally transverse to its axis of rotation to cut downwardly into and through the stump. The disc may then make multiple such downward cuts to substantially cut or grind the stump away. It is also known to provide a stump grinding disc that has a plurality of cutting tools or blades or teeth disposed along a face of the disc, whereby the disc may be moved or drawn horizontally into and through the stump to cut and grind the stump. However, such stump grinding devices are typically difficult to control and stabilize due to the blades or teeth of the grinding disc engaging and over cutting a substantial depth into the stump as the disc is rotated. Such over cutting causes difficulties in controlling the cutting disc and in stabilizing the cutting device, such that additional stabilizers or support feet or arms or outriggers are required to stabilize the outer end of the cutting or grinding device away from the tractor.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stump cutting or grinding device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.